Secret World
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: Holding onto your hopes. Finding that one thing that keeps you going and seeing the world in silence. Davis finds his ray...sign to the world of his memories. ^^ Dedicated to Chasuka. Read and Review ^^


Me: This is in dedication to Chasuka. Hold on to your dreams 'Suka, and the hope. ^^  
I have just typed this up from whim...typing whatever came to my heart. Learn from it...read the words with more meaning that you could ever do. And enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sign. Looking out into the sunset, he smiles. Such a quaint calm sunset, he smiles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis watched as he small droplets upon his window streaked down, like a small dance down a river of tears. He sighed and leaned backwards in his chair...watching the streaks. Painting a picture, in his mind, he tilts his head calmly. His adventure was gone. The smell of victory, of life, of honor, all gone from his existence. Sighing, the teen leaned forward and concentrated on his equations. Concentration was not with him, as it wasn't other times. Biting onto his eraser, Davis lain his head down and continued to watch the streaks.  
  
It taught him so much, the Digital World. With his head lain upon the cold wood, he looked at Veemon, lying on his bed...bringing a frown. Glad to have his friend stay with him, sad to have the memories he gave him. He felt left from his purposes...as if each step in life wouldn't matter anymore. Davis stood up forcefully...looking at the streaks. He turned with a jolt and grabbed his coat.  
  
Looking out...the sky cried. Davis stared up...letting his eyes stare out into the damp blue...hoping to see it again...  
  
He faced down. Closed his eyes. Why must it taunt him so?  
  
A step into a new life, finding a new purpose, the teen took a stride forward. The streaks on his window...now played in his hair. He stood...still from the stride...and let wetness soak thoroughly. Watching the splatter from the cement, splash upward, telling him to look up. Look forward...to not let anything hold him back. Not this time. He will go on.  
  
Davis looked about him...looking for a sign. Telling him to hold on...for hope to shine. That one day...it will happen. His adventure would return. But inside, knowingly...he hurt. Touching his face, wet from rain...and from tears...he rubbed his eyes from both that played his lashes. Looking forward...never go back...  
  
Running...where to go...he must find that one thing to hope for. Passing by the swaying trees, listening to the splashing of puddles upon the leaves...he went forward.  
  
Of everything it taught him...it leaves him. He can't let go...it won't let him let go. A sign...a ray of hopes...all he asks. Holding his coat sleeve...he pulls it off. Releasing any hold life had on him. He takes off his bounds and throws it to the ground beneath him. Not looking down...looking forward...for his sign. Davis stands, staring out into the beach...listening to the crashing shores. Allowing himself to remember all...all the he held back from hurt.  
  
Friends. Life. Courage. Hope. Love. Light was one he always wanted to view first. A light of the future...into the secret world. He holds no expression. Alone.  
  
What has it taught him? Was it an easy answer? Davis stared out into the waters, sky and sea alike...and ponders. Learning. It taught him to hold onto dreams, to trust, to grow, to cry...  
  
To believe, finding heart, hope for life, light...  
  
Light...  
  
He cries. When would it come? Slowly, the small shower releases its tension. Slowing it's pace to a dew sprinkle... he holds out his hand. Watching the water fill his had gently, he stares into the blurred reflection. What a small reflection. Slowly gaining strength with each drop that enters, showing more of him. With each drop that enters...Davis goes breathless.  
  
Each drop...so small. He looks closely and comes to realize. Time. So small...yet, time holds its own purpose into life. His life. Showing more and more light.  
  
The rain stops. The boy releases the wetness from his palm...and looks out, again. The dark clouds drift apart...waving goodbye. He watches them...only to catch sight of the warmth of the sun. The darkness disappears with time...letting light go through.  
  
A sign. Looking out into the sunset, he smiles. Such a quaint and calm sunset he smiles.  
  
Seeing his secret world...  
  



End file.
